Akatsuki: The Ninjas of the Future
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: The Akatsuki have disbanded but they slowly sooner or later form once more. But this time… They have their kids. RP based fanfic. KabutoxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the very plot itself. The plot was made up by me and my fellow RPers. AKA this is an RP-based story. If you're interested to join the RP and eventually the story itself PM me or tell me in your review.

Pairings: KabutoxOC OcxOC

Warning: Rated M for swearing, blood and gore.

Summary: The Akatsuki have disbanded but they slowly sooner or later form once more. But this time… They have their kids. RP based fanfic.

* * *

"Otosan..." a girl with silver hair bearing a scythe said kneeling before a grave.

The girl prayed at the grave...

"May Jashin-kami guide me in what I will do." she muttered before grabbing a shovel and digging on the grave.

* * *

A girl with mid-long hair was seated in a cafe, as if waiting for someone.

She took a sip of her tea, before looking up to a man who came her way. The man seemed to show no emotion... and so did the girl.

She just looked at him, not speaking before sipping her drink once more.

Her father, who seemed to be old enough to have a daughter looked nowhere near his actual age. He looked young. Really young.

His daughter sipped her tea," What now?" She spoke, looking at him.

He managed to give her a smile," I don't know."

* * *

"Oto-san?" A blond said, looking around.

"Yeah, un?" Another blond responded.

"Look!" The girl exclaimed, as she set out dozens of 'things' to her father's direction.

He stood up, "Impressive, un! Nothing less from my successor, yeah! Well! That's all for now Kino-chan un."

"Hai Otosan! May I go now?" Kinomi asked.

"Hai hai." The blonde said shooing her off.

The girl ran outside and looked at the sky, it was raining. So she ran to the nearest cafe she could find in Suna. She took a seat as she ordered hot tea.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Ren mumbled, looking around.

Sasori remained quite," Well, it's raining and... we don't want to get wet."

She shrugged," seriously..." Ren muttered

* * *

It was raining and a girl was digging...

A normal person would wonder what she was doing and ask her... A ninja would just avoid her.

A normal little girl would spend her time near the fireplace on such a rainy day... She didn't.

She smiled sweetly savoring her success... She got what she was here for...

She swiftly put the item in her backpack and sped off to shelter...

* * *

Well that's all for now. I wouldn't want to give everything away. Well 3 Akatsuki's and their children are already revealed. One is Sasori but can you guess the other two?

Review or Hidan will come after you.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the very plot itself. The plot was made up by me and my fellow RPers. AKA this is an RP-based story. If you're interested to join the RP and eventually the story itself PM me or tell me in your review.

Pairings: KabutoxOC OcxOC

Warning: Rated M for swearing, blood and gore.

Summary: The Akatsuki have disbanded but they slowly sooner or later form once more. But this time… They have their kids. RP based fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The silver-haired girl saw a nearby cafe and decided to take shelter there...

Once inside, she sat down at a table and ordered coffee.

A strange sound seems to emit from her backpack like a muffled voice.

"Quiet in there." the girl whispered hitting the backpack.

* * *

"Danna!" A girl exclaimed, looking at Ren.

Ren turned her back to see who it is,"Oh... Kinomi?"

She nodded,"Konnichiwa, Sasori-sama!" She bowed as she took a seat beside her.

"Ne, you don't look old!" Kinomi exclaimed.

"Please don't tell him that..." Ren sighed, looking at her father.

"In any case... what are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"I got bored there... and Oto-san's busy..." Kinomi shrugged.

* * *

The silver-haired girl looked over at another table... There was a redhead and two girls...

She took a sip of her coffee before looking in her backpack.

"Need anything?" she whispered into her backpack.

A muffled voice came from the backpack cussing at her as she dumped some cinnamon rolls into the bag

She threw some more stuff in her backpack which resulted in shouting from inside...

She punched the bag and whispered shut up making sure no one was looking at them.

* * *

Sasori looked around the café and saw the silver-haired girl which made him fall deep in thought.

"Oto-san? Something wrong?" She asked.

"Ne ne, Danna, what have you been up to lately?" Kinomi asked, grinning.

"Training... training... nothing serious.. and training..." She mumbled, sipping her tea.

"You sure train her alot, Sasori-senpai." Kinomi smiled.

"Don't say such things like that... he'd get flattered and whatever..." Ren sighed once more.

* * *

The silver-haired girl saw the redhead and the two girls glancing at her and glared at them. She stood up and left her money on the table.

Once she was outside she ran for it.

* * *

I swear that is all. But if more people review. Ill make it a lot lot LOT longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the very plot itself. The plot was made up by me and my fellow RPers. AKA this is an RP-based story. If you're interested to join the RP and eventually the story itself PM me or tell me in your review.

Pairings: KabutoxOC OcxOC

Warning: Rated M for swearing, blood and gore.

Summary: The Akatsuki have disbanded but they slowly sooner or later form once more. But this time… They have their kids. RP based fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 3:

On the rooftops...

"What in Jashin's name was that for?" the "backpack" asked.

"There were ninja's who spotted me... I'm afraid I would be put into a fight." The silver-haired girl replied.

"So what? Fuck them! You can just sacrifice them." the "backpack" cussed.

"There's no time father... We must find the puppeteer to... lend you a body." she said.

"No way am I getting a fucking puppet for my fucking body!" the "backpack" said.

"Otosan! Don't be so hard headed." The girl snapped.

* * *

Back at the café…

Sasori sipped his tea, the rain stopped already so he decided to go back home.

"Ren, I'll be going on ahead." He said, smiling as he left the cafe.

"Danna! Can I dry myself at your place?" Kinomi asked, grinning.

"Yeah, may as well..." Ren shrugged as they left for her house.

* * *

Later at Ren's place...

Kinomi was sitting in front of the fireplace, Ren reading a book.

Sasori was in a different room.

"Arigato, Ren-chan!" Kinomi said, smiling.

"Hn, yeah..." Ren nodded, still reading.

"So he should be at this address right Otosan?" the silver-haired girl asked the "backpack"

"Yeh yeh, Wussy decided to live a normal life." the "backpack" grumbled.

She jumped down from the rooftops to the front of a mansion door.

"This is it." The girl said ringing the doorbell.

"If I know Pinocchio, he won't answer it." the "backpack" grumbled.

"Who on Earth could that be?" Ren muttered, standing up as she opened the door.

She then had her usual blank face on, similar to Sasori's, she tilted her head, "What do you want?" She asked.

The silver-haired girl remembered her as the ninja from the cafe and decided to reply.

"Is this the house of Akasuna no Sasori? We... I mean I am in need of his services." the girl gulped.

"Yeah, that's my father." Ren replied, throwing the door open.

"He's in his study." She finished, walking away and back into the fireplace.

The silver-haired girl bowed to the other girl as a sign of respect and knocked on the study door.

"Hai? Come in?" Sasori said, rather sheepishly.

"Ne, I wonder what he wants from Sasori-sama?" Kinomi said.

"Must be something big..." Ren shrugged.

"Sasori-sama... I direly need your help and I will pay anything you want in exchange for it." The silver-haired girl said kneeling before the redhead.

"Just cut to the chase damn it!" the "backpack" yelled.

What does the silver-haired girl need from Sasori? And what's with the backpack? All will be revealed soon and more.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the very plot itself. The plot was made up by me and my fellow RPers. AKA this is an RP-based story. If you're interested to join the RP and eventually the story itself PM me or tell me in your review.

Pairings: KabutoxOC OcxOC

Warning: Rated M for swearing, blood and gore.

Summary: The Akatsuki have disbanded but they slowly sooner or later form once more. But this time… They have their kids. RP based fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Sasori was a bit shocked, noticing the voice was Hidan's. Also, the cussing was a dead giveaway already.

"Hidan? Hn, I never thought you'd fit in that bag." He laughed.

"And I supposed you want me to make you a puppet in replace of your father?" He said.

"Hai... A puppet body to be precise." the silver-haired girl said.

The decapitated head rolled out of the bag cussing every profanity known to mankind.

"Yeh yeh! And make it a good one Pinocchio!" Hidan said.

Sasori just laughed, "And I thought you wanted a new puppet in replace for your father."

"Also, It's not good to tease the one who's going to make your new body, is it, Hidan-san?" He added.

"In any case... Let's get to it, then?"

"Hai... I prepared the needed materials ahead of time." the girl said taking out a scroll and handing it to the puppet master.

"So... How did you get damn children being Pinocchio and all eh?" Hidan asked smirking.

"I can make wonders. And don't get any nasty things in that disproportionate head of yours." He said, grinning slightly.

He then took the scroll, "Aah... Ok, ok... its all set."

"How long will it take?" the girl asked.

"Oh, just a while, I'll ask Ren to help to make it faster." Sasori said, placing the things on a table.

"C-can I help in anything Sasori sir?" the girl asked picking up Hidan's head and covering his mouth for he was asking more perverted questions.

Sasori just looked at the head, "Can't you ask anything else?" He said.

He then turned to her. "Yeah, I'll need a small amount of your blood. If that's not too bothersome."

"H-hai." the girl stuttered cutting her palm and squeezing the blood out.

Sasori just nodded and placed the blood in a container. "Shall we do this outside?"

Passing the living room he called on Ren, "Ren, help me here."

"With what?" Her daughter stubbornly replied.

"With something." Sasori responded, grinning slightly.

Ren shrugged, following him. "Danna, I'll come along!" Kinomi said.

The silver-haired followed them Hidan's head in her arms.

"Will you remove your damn hand from my fucking mouth!?" Hidan yelled at her.

"What's with the head, Oto-san?" Ren asked, walking beside Sasori.

"That's just Hidan... don't mind him." He replied, as they went to the garden and he set up the scroll and placed the bottle of blood on top of it.

"Just put the Jashin-loving head here." Sasori said.

"H-hai." The silver-haired girl said placing Hidan's head in the indicated spot.

"Hey! You better damn not do anything funny with me got it pretty boy!? Or Jashin will have revenge!" Hidan yelled.

The girl just covered her face with her hands her face burning up.

"Quiet already, Hidan. This takes concentration and when you keep yelling... it's hard to." Sasori mumbled, he then turned to Ren.

"Ne, we better make this fast." She sighed, as the two started to make hand signs as fast as they could.

"This is going to be the show... too bad Oto-san's not here." Kinomi sighed.

"S-sasori-sama is not your father?" the silver-haired girl asked the other girl watching.

"Whatever! Just hurry up damn it!" Hidan yelled then kept quiet.

"Nope. Senpai's not my father." Kinomi smiled.

She then added, "Deidara is."

There was a blinding light, and the two stopped at a familiar hand sign….

And then…

Did the "operation" succeed? And who is this silver-haired girl? All will be revealed since I'm tired of calling her silver haired girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the very plot itself. The plot was made up by me and my fellow RPers. AKA this is an RP-based story. If you're interested to join the RP and eventually the story itself PM me or tell me in your review.

Pairings: KabutoxOC OcxOC

Warning: Rated M for swearing, blood and gore.

Summary: The Akatsuki have disbanded but they slowly sooner or later form once more. But this time… They have their kids. RP based fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 5:

There was a blinding light, and the two stopped at a familiar hand sign….

And then Ren sighed, looking at the man they had made a body for. She panted slightly.

"Nice job, Ren." Sasori said, smiling at her, he then turned to Hidan.

The silver-haired girl looked up to see her father have a body.

"Otosan!" she said in surprise fainting.

"Damn girl." Hidan said.

"Be more grateful, Hidan." Sasori said, as he tried to help Ren get back on her feet.

"I'm fine, Tou-san..." Ren said, sighing.

Kinomi then helped the girl up. "Some shock seeing him with a body?"

"H-h-hai... I've known Otosan as a head." The girl said giggling.

"Well! This will damn do until I can find Kakuzu so he can sew my body back on." Hidan said crossing his arms.

"What happened anyway? And I suppose you're still in Akatsuki?" Sasori said, raising a brow.

"Akatsuki? Ne... Weren't you part of that organization, Tou-san?" Ren asked, looking at him.

He gave her a grin, "Was, that is."

"How should I know!? Damn Leader didn't even look for me knowing I was alive." Hidan said yelling in his ear.

Sasori held his right ear, "Don't yell. Just calm down."

"And what happened to you anyway? Kakuzu left you?"

"Buried by that damn pineapple haired-shinobi from Konoha." Hidan grunted.

"I see you're vocabulary is still... as colorful as before." Sasori said, rubbing the back of his head.

Something from behind then exploded...

"Nani?" Kinomi and Ren said, looking back.

* * *

What is happening? As I always say… All will be revealed soon… Review ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

* * *

Akatsuki: Ninjas of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the very plot itself. The plot was made up by me and my fellow RPers. AKA this is an RP-based story. If you're interested to join the RP and eventually the story itself PM me or tell me in your review.

Pairings: KabutoxOC OcxOC

Warning: Rated M for swearing, blood and gore.

Summary: The Akatsuki have disbanded but they slowly sooner or later form once more. But this time… They have their kids. RP based fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Something from behind then exploded...

"Nani?" Kinomi and Ren said, looking back.

"It's that shemale!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara yelled, throwing a rock at Hidan.

Ren couldn't help but laugh at this, "Deidara-sama sure hasn't changed."

"He still looks like a girl." Sasori mumbled, looking at him.

Kinomi just sighed.

'That's a boy?' the silver haired girl thought.

"So how are you pyro freak?" Hidan greeted with a grin.

Deidara looked at the silver haired girl, he still looked young, for some reason, he was.

"I'm a boy, un!" He yelled, sensing she was thinking something else.

"And I've been great! No thanks to you, un." He replied, crossing his arms and flipping his bangs rather girly in a way.

"Deidara..." Sasori sighed at his actions.

"Oh yeh? Well I'm fine too no thanks to you! I've been underground for a few years! Nobody even bothered looking for me!?" Hidan yelled.

"I looked for you." The silver haired girl whispered.

"Un! I didn't know you'd been underground!" Deidara yelled back.

"And you asked Danna to help you with your new body!?" He added, still yelling.

"Maybe this was the reason why I left Akatsuki..." Sasori mumbled walking away.

Deidara then turned to the silver haired girl, "Hey, that your daughter, un?"

"Who? Her? Yeh?" Hidan said.

"I'm Adell…N-nice to meet you." The silver haired girl greeted with a bow.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, un!" Deidara said, crossing his arms.

"So, what the heck brings you here, Hidan, un?"

"What do you think you damn idiot?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

"Otosan..." Adell sighed.

Deidara shrugged, looking at Sasori then at Hidan. "Oh, I get it, un. And I'm no idiot, baka!"

Ren sighed, "They're wackier than us..."

Adell nodded sighing taking her scythe and tied the chain around her father.

"Hey hey! Let go of me! Have you no fucking respect for your damn father?!" Hidan yelled.

"Since when did you care about respect Tousan?" Adell asked with a sigh as she put masking tape on Hidan's mouth and removed his head from the body.

"Finally some peace..." Sasori sighed as he sat down.

"Yeah! That's better, un! Shut up! So... how'd you get a child?" Deidara said, poking the head.

"That's none of your business shemale." Hidan's muffled voice said thru the tape glaring angrily at Deidara.

"So how old are you two?" Adell asked the other girls.

"14..." Ren replied, looking at her.

"16, ne." Kinomi grinned. "You?"

"Come on you nosy piece of" Deidara was cut off. "Stop it already." Sasori mumbled, pulling him away.

"Hm, pansy." Hidan said hopping around.

"8... thousand actually but I guess you can say I'm 8." Adell said scratching her head.

"Seriously?" Kinomi and Ren gasped.

Deidara was close to kicking the head, but he decided to pick it up and put it on a table. He laughed. "Ne ne... troublesome, un!"

"Hey! Damn! AGH!" Hidan said as his head fell to the ground.

"Ooops?" Deidara grinned.

"Well devoting your life to Jashin doesn't give you much of a childhood does it?" Adell said sighing.

"Well, at least I'm not as old as Tousan. He's around... 41 thousand?" she said thinking.

"You don't look it..." Kinomi said.

"Our father doesn't look it." Ren shrugged.

"Oh yeah... oh well..." Kinomi shrugged.

"Well... As father says, Jashin blesses those who believe..." Adell sighed.

"Though I'm not really much of a Jashinist." Adell whispered to them before standing up to pick up his father's mutilated head.

"Bout time you helped me!?" Hidan yelled at her as she picked him up.

"Stop yelling, un!" Deidara said, looking at him.

"Yes, please..."Sasori sighed.

"This is really odd... ne?" Ren shrugged.

"Anyway... Thank you for hospitality... We should be going." Adell said attaching her father's head unto a puppet.

"I wouldn't want your gayety rub off on me." Hidan snarled at Deidara.

Adell pulled Hidan's ear as they got outside.

"Ow! Damn woman! What was that for?!" Hidan yelled as they walked off.

"Oi! Danna?! I'm gay?!" Deidara yelled.

"You have a daughter, don't you?" Sasori sighed.

"Yeah..."

"You're not gay then."

* * *

So… What now…? Well… Action is on its way. So it's obvious now right? The father-daughters are Sasori and Ren, Deidara and Kinomi, Hidan and Adell. Read more okay?


	7. This story sucks

Akatsuki 2g

Author's Note to Readers:

I found this fanfic of mine very… annoying and amateurish. I will stop this at once... Gah.

Sorry for the inconvenience. I went "training" in one of my Naruto RP forums.

-Adell Used to be called dark-emo-gal


End file.
